


Kiss Me (Before I Set the World on Fire)

by Arwriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, But god they're dumb, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Romance, They love each other, roman loves virgil, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwriter/pseuds/Arwriter
Summary: Virgil should have told Roman why it bothered him so much. He would have understood. He should have known staying silent would just lead to something far worse.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 255





	Kiss Me (Before I Set the World on Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm writing Prinxiety again, no I can't think about anything else since that last episode.

“Oh my god, what _now?”_

Virgil forced himself not to flinch at the exasperation in Roman’s tone, instead crossing his arms and forcing himself to match the Prince's glare. 

“What? I literally didn’t say anything.” 

“Exactly!” Roman stood, reaching over to pause the recording. “You’re just sitting here sulking! Come on, Charlie Frown, why are you so against this video?” 

Virgil sighed, running a hand over his face, wishing they could just drop the whole thing and disappear under the covers of Roman’s bed, letting everything but the two of them fade away for the rest of the day. 

But apparently, Roman had gotten it into his head that he and Virgil needed to film some sort of “couples video” for Thomas’s channel and had spent the last week begging Logan to talk Thomas into it. 

It wasn’t that Virgil was completely _against_ the idea. It was hard to be completely against anything when he was doing it with Roman. It was just...they’d only been dating a little over a month, both still fighting to work around their own fears and insecurities to make things work, and Virgil wasn’t sure how he felt about putting their new dynamic out in the open for the whole world to see. 

That, and the fact that today was just a bad day. It wasn’t anything unusual- just one of those days where Virgil’s anxiety wouldn’t leave him alone, exhausted brain running on overdrive. Paranoia and racing thoughts had kept him up most of the night, but he’d been careful not to mention anything in an attempt to not ruin Roman’s good mood. 

Seemed he’d managed to do that anyway. 

“Because I just...don't know how I feel about it,” he said. “I mean, come on. Is anyone actually gonna care that we’re together?” 

“Of course they will!”

“But...why can’t we just casually mention it in passing?” Virgil asked. “Why do we have to make a video about it at all? Does it have to be this big of a deal?” 

Truthfully, Virgil had to constantly keep himself from telling every single person in the entire world how happy he was, how _incredible_ it was that he and Roman had gotten together. A part of him, the part not ruled by crippling fear, wanted the entire world to see how _perfect_ they were together, wanted to shout it from the rooftops and make an entire _series_ declaring his undying love. 

But the reality of the situation was that they weren’t perfect. 

Roman was, of course. He was...he was _Roman._ He was the Prince, he was Thomas’s creativity, elegant and beautiful and kind. 

And Virgil was...Virgil. He was anxiety and doubt, dark, gloomy, and scared, and all he did was drag everyone back. 

He and Roman weren’t perfect, happy as they were together, simply because Virgil was there. Nothing was perfect when he was involved. He just...he tainted it. 

Somehow though, Roman overlooked that. Roman loved him, and they made it work. 

But not everyone else was going to see it that way. Not everyone was going to turn away from his flaws. People would see him and Roman together, see how much _better_ Roman deserved, and they wouldn’t be afraid to say something. 

And Roman...Roman _did_ deserve better. And if enough people pointed out how awful Virgil was, made convincing enough arguments for why Prince should leave...maybe he’d decide they were right. 

“It _wasn’t_ a big deal until _you_ made it one,” Roman shot back, and cold panic began to curl in Virgil’s gut at the bite in his tone. “Jeez, what’s your deal?” 

Virgil knew full well that if he told Roman the real reason he was uneasy about the idea, if he’d asked for just a few days to unwind and rest and hopefully avoid the panic attack he could already feel building up, he would back off immediately and offer any help he could. 

But Virgil still wasn’t great at asking for help. 

“Because it’s a stupid idea!” God, why couldn’t he just control himself? “Sorry I don’t want to sit here for ten minutes listening to you- you- _brag_ and shit!” 

Roman barked a laugh, the sound humorless. “Brag? Right, that’s what I’ll do. Brag about my boyfriend who refuses to let anyone do anything _fun.”_

“Fun? How is _this_ fun? It’s just gonna be you talking about yourself and how much more _romantic_ you are, or whatever. No one _cares,_ Princey. It’s just gonna turn out dumb and awkward.” 

Something far too close to real hurt flashed in Roman’s eyes, the argument taking on a dangerous edge, but it was quickly squandered by something darker. 

“I don’t just talk about myself.” 

Virgil scoffed, hating himself more and more every minute. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Well, what am I _supposed_ to talk about?” Roman demanded, too loud, too close to genuine anger. “You? All _you_ do is sulk and mope around and make _me_ miserable!” 

Virgil winced at the harsh words, falling silent and watching warily as Roman paced. He knew Roman could have a temper sometimes, knew his rants were mostly just for the sake of dramatics. 

But...well, he did have every right to be truly upset this time. 

“I mean seriously!” The prince continued. “Forgive me for actually being _excited_ about an idea! I just wanted to make a video about being in love, but I should have realized you would just ruin it!”

The words were met with heavy silence, Virgil’s throat suddenly too tight to form a reply, Roman’s anger sitting heavy on his chest. 

The Prince sighed, running a hand through his hair, but he didn’t look any less unhappy. “I shouldn’t...ignore that. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

He wondered if Roman meant Virgil ruining things, or that he was in love with him. He couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

Roman quickly answered his question. “Yeah, this...this isn’t gonna work, is it?” 

The panic building up was suddenly replaced with sickening, ice cold fear. 

Roman...Roman didn’t mean…?

“I don’t know _why_ I thought this could be a good idea,” the Prince said. “Not when you can’t stop arguing with me for two seconds.” 

Oh, god. Oh god, he _was._ “Wait, Ro--”

_“What?”_ Roman snapped, turning on him all at once, gaze intense and expectant. “What, Virgil? What is it?” 

Virgil flinched, frantically trying to think of a response, for any way to repair the damage he’d done today. 

But...but if Roman didn’t think the two of them could work, if he’d realized how much better he deserved...wouldn’t he just get more upset if Virgil selfishly tried to get him to stay? 

He wanted them to work. More than anything. For a while, he’d really thought they could. 

But If Roman ended it now, if he left Virgil alone (After all, Virgil deserved to be alone, didn’t he?) it would break him. Virgil didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

He opened his mouth to say as much, not sure how to stop himself, wanting to beg and plead Roman to forgive him, to give him one more chance. 

But the panic and nausea were making it impossible to force any words out, that dark, awful voice in his head screaming that he didn’t deserve to ask Roman to stay. 

And Roman apparently took that as an answer, shoulders dropping as he scoffed. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You’re not even gonna bother.” 

“Roman...that’s not…” 

“No, it’s fine!” The words were cold and biting. “Seriously, all good! See? You got your way. _Again._ It’s done. It’s over. That’s what you wanted, right?” 

_Over_. Over, it was...god no, no no Roman was going to leave. He couldn’t lose him. He _couldn’t._

“Roman, I- I didn’t want—“ 

“Whatever, Virgil.” Roman scooped up the camera before stalking over to the door and holding it open. “If you don’t mind? I’d like to be alone so I can continue _bragging_ about _myself._ I’m sure you’re ecstatic to get away from all that.” 

“Roman...Ro, _please,_ I didn’t mean—“ 

“Get _out_ , Virgil.” 

Virgil felt numb. Slowly, unable to look up and see Roman’s face twisted in hatred, he pushed himself away from the table they’d stationed themselves at, and stepped away, everything achingly silent except for Prince’s heavy breathing. 

Virgil didn’t even bother walking to the door, not even sure he could stay upright that long. He just sunk out, and as the floor disappeared under him, he wondered if he would ever be welcomed back in Roman’s room. 

His own bedroom was frigid, dark, and empty, and Virgil almost felt like he was being sent to a prison cell with how gloomy it looked. 

It suited him, he supposed. Dark and brooding and...and alone. 

Had...had he and Roman just…

_“This isn’t going to work, isn’t it?”_

They hadn’t fought like that in months. It had stopped some time before they’d gotten together, but today it was like all their progress had been undone. 

Virgil had done that. Virgil had single handedly ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. All because he couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut. 

Roman finally realized Virgil had never changed. That Virgil would only bring him down, make him _miserable._

And so he’d left him. 

_“I don’t know why I thought this could be a good idea!”_

Virgil couldn’t move from where he stood in the middle of his room, everything far away and cold. He felt himself sink to the floor, felt the first few tears slip down his face before he began to sob. 

Everything was falling apart. The world was crashing down around him, his own crying, loud, obnoxious, _pathetic_ wails that bounced across his walls piercing to his own ears, bile rising up in his throat. 

Roman was right. Virgil ruined everything. No wonder he made Creativity so miserable. 

Virgil decided he’d actually rather leap out a window than join the others for dinner that night. He wasn’t even sure he could if he wanted to. 

He hadn’t moved from the floor for what had to be a couple of hours at least, shaking and sobbing and viciously tearing his nails through the carpet. 

By the time he’d cried himself out, he’d been far too exhausted to even consider moving, curled up on his side staring blankly at the light from the bottom of the door. 

Patton had knocked some time later, cheerfully informing the anxious side that dinner was ready. It was only after a few moments of silence, when Patton’s voice grew worried and his knocking turned almost frantic, that Virgil forced himself to speak and claim he wasn’t hungry. 

“You feeling ok?” Patton had asked, gentle and caring as ever. “Do you want me to bring you something? I can send Roman to--” 

_“No,_ Patton.” He hadn’t meant to snap, his disgust with himself only growing to an unbearable ache, but even just the Prince’s name threatened to bring a fresh wave of sobs to the surface. “I- I’m fine, Pat.” 

Patton had mercifully left him alone after that, not prying after the wobble in his voice but promising to leave a plate in the fridge for whenever he wanted. 

Virgil wondered how Roman was doing. If he even missed him at all. It was doubtful, he’d made a decision but...what they’d had was good. It _had_ been. At least while it lasted. 

They’d only been together a little over a month, but Virgil honestly wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do without Roman now. 

He loved him. He loved him _so much._ He hadn’t really been able to convince himself he could deserve happiness like this until Roman proved otherwise, literally scooping him off his feet and showing him just how wrong he was. 

And he’d let him think that maybe...maybe he was helping Roman too. Maybe slowly, they could both bring out the best in each other. 

And Virgil had managed to undo all of that in one day. All because he couldn’t suck it up and keep his stupid mouth shut for one minute. 

Eventually, when the sky darkened and the mindscape was quiet, Virgil dragged himself off the floor, changed into sweats, pulled his hood over his head, and crawled into bed. 

It felt cold and empty without Roman’s arms around him. 

Virgil buried himself in the blankets, hugging his pillow close to his chest, not bothering to try and stop his crying. He deserved to be miserable, didn’t he? He’d certainly put everyone else through enough misery for a lifetime. 

He wondered if Roman would even talk to him after tonight, or if the Prince would just shut Virgil’s existence out completely. 

Maybe things would go back to how they used to be, the two of them practically enemies, Roman treating Anxiety like the villain he’d always known he was. 

In the end, Virgil supposed it didn’t really matter how he was treated now. He’d lose Roman either way. 

He’d felt heartbreak through Thomas, of course, more than once. But this...this was so much different. So much _worse._

It was heavy, a weight sitting on his chest, restraining him, keeping him pinned down until he couldn’t breathe. And it _hurt._ It hurt worse than anything he’d ever known. 

Coupled with the panic that hadn’t gone away, Virgil was left a crying, trembling mess in his bed. 

He stayed like that until what had to be nearly one in the morning, unable to fall asleep, the hours passing by in meaningless blurs, breath catching when he heard the doorknob turn. 

Virgil went very still, careful to keep his ragged breathing quiet and shallow, hoping that whoever it was would just hurry up and go _away._

He didn’t have the energy to explain to Patton or Logan what had happened. He didn’t think he knew how to say it aloud. 

“I know you’re awake, Virgil.” 

That was Roman’s voice, the Prince standing in the dark entryway, and Virgil felt blinding panic reach up and seize his heart. 

“Come on,” Roman said, and while he didn’t sound as angry as he had that afternoon, he certainly didn’t sound happy. “Are you going to keep pouting or can we talk?” 

Virgil didn’t answer, didn’t move from where he lay with his face against the pillow, but he listened as Roman sighed and slowly made his way over to the bed. 

What more could Roman possibly have to _say?_

Virgil kept his eyes shut, refusing to cause Roman any guilt by breaking down in front of him. He felt the mattress dip as the Prince lowered himself on the edge of the bed. 

“Look--” 

“I’m sorry,” Virgil said before Roman could finish. “I...I’m sorry. For ruining it.” 

It was followed by a string of heavy silence that stretched on an unbearably long time, and Virgil could practically _feel_ Roman’s eyes on him. 

“Don’t be,” Roman said eventually. “And you didn’t. I didn’t mean to...it was gonna end that way eventually, right?” 

Virgil froze, remembering the yelling, the awful fight he’d caused that had pushed Roman to his breaking point. 

Roman had just...expected that? 

“It...it was?” 

“I mean, probably,” Roman said, with an air of nonchalance that hurt worse than any amount of shouting could. “And it’s not a big deal that it didn’t work. It was just...a silly idea. Totally impulsive on my part.” 

Virgil huffed a laugh, the sound dangerously close to turning into a sob. 

“Yeah,” he said, because that was true at least. He loved Roman more than anything, but he still couldn’t comprehend what could have possessed Roman to show an interest in him. “It...it wasn’t silly to me.” 

“Could’ve fooled me,” Roman scoffed, and Virgil winced. Prince must have noticed, because he quickly continued. “Look, I’m...I’m sorry I yelled. I think we both got a little worked up.” 

It was Virgil’s fault. He’d ruined it. He deserved to be alone. 

“Ok.” 

“Seriously, Virge. It’s not a big deal. Can’t we just...move on?” 

He hated this. He _hated_ this. Acting like they could just go back to being acquaintances, like nothing had ever happened between them, like breaking Virgil’s heart didn’t even _matter._

He didn’t answer, digging his nails into his palms in a vain attempt at forcing back rising tears, praying that Roman would hurry up and leave him alone. 

There was a hand on his shoulder, the touch achingly familiar, and Virgil jerked away with a panicked gasp. 

_“Don’t.”_

“Virge—” 

“Roman, _please.”_ He struggled to sit up, the hurt only worsening at the confused exasperation he’d heard in Roman’s voice. “I can’t do that, I can’t...I don’t know how to just pretend... _fuck,_ Roman I don’t know what to do without you!” 

God, he was pathetic. Roman had finally opened his eyes and decided he deserved better, and here Virgil was, useless as always, unable to let go. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he choked out, vision blurred by new tears, the guilt and disgust suffocating. “Please, Ro, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry f- for- for fucking up, I’m _sorry_ just- just please give me another chance I can- I’ll--” 

He cut off with a broken sob as Roman’s hands were suddenly on his face, cupping both his cheeks and forcing him to look the Prince in the eyes. 

“What are you _talking_ about?” He was frantically searching Virgil’s watering eyes, horrified realization dawning. “Did you think I meant...Virgil have you been laying here all night thinking I _broke up_ with you?” 

Virgil’s breathing was quickly turning to ragged gasps as he desperately tried to muffle his crying, face burning in frustrated shame when the tears just continued to fall. There was absolutely no way for him to hold back another sob when Roman began wiping them away with his thumbs, looking strangely pained. 

“Y-you s-said...you said i-it wouldn’t- w-wouldn’t _work,_ y-you...you _said--”_

“Oh, darling _no.”_

Roman’s arms were suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him close, and Virgil didn’t think twice before falling against his chest, clutching desperately at the Prince’s shirt and _wailing._

It all came spilling out again at the feeling of Roman’s arms around him, holding him like he’d protect the anxious side with his life. It was everything Virgil had grown accustomed to these last weeks. Everything he didn’t want to lose. 

“It’s alright,” Roman said softly, holding Virgil tight as he cried. “I’m so sorry, my love. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m so sorry, Virgil, I’m so _sorry._ It was just an argument, darling, don’t cry, please don’t cry.” 

“Y-you- you said you _knew,”_ Virgil sobbed, anguished cries muffled against Roman’s chest. “You knew it w-would end, you- you s-said it was _over_ I-I thought--” 

“Oh no, darling I wasn’t talking about us. I was talking about the _video,_ Virgil. I was angry about the stupid video. It was just a fight, V. I’m so sorry for saying those things.” 

Roman kept talking, rocking them both gently where they sat on Virgil’s bed, rubbing circles along the anxious side’s back. He would tighten his protective hold each time Virgil’s cries would grow loud again, devastated bawling that wouldn’t stop even with Roman’s reassurances. 

But eventually the sobbing faded, leaving Virgil hiccuping and gasping for air, panic and sorrow fading and making way for utter exhaustion and hopeful relief as Roman’s words set in. 

“I...I don’t want to be in here,” he said, as soon as he found his voice. “Can we--?” 

“Of course.” 

Roman was immediately sinking out, Virgil still held carefully in his arms, the two of them reappearing in the middle of Prince’s unmade bed in seconds. It seemed like neither of them had been able to sleep. 

Roman guided them both backwards until they were laying down, still chest to chest, one hand reaching back to pull the covers up and over them. Virgil let out one more trembling breath, taking a moment to lay against Prince’s now tear soaked shirt, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing in Roman’s scent, taking in his arms around him, his steady breathing in his ear. 

“So,” Virgil said after a moment, quiet and hesitant. “Just to, um, clarify. You’re not...you aren’t breaking up with me?” 

Roman pulled back from where he’d had his nose pressed against Virgil’s hair, just enough so he could crane his neck to get a better look at the other side, eyes wide and filled with his own, unshed tears. 

_“No,”_ he insisted, almost desperate. “No, darling never. I never want to leave you, Virgil. I promise. You’re stuck with me.” 

Virgil huffed, glancing up to give Roman a timid smile. “I’m not gonna hold you to that promise. I get it. I’m...a lot. Clearly.” 

Roman leaned forward to press a kiss into Virgil’s hair. “You’re a lot of things like perfect, and beautiful, and _magnificent--!”_

“Oh my god.” Virgil’s cheeks were on fire, despite it just being the two of them in the dimly lit room, and he quickly buried his face back into the Prince’s shirt. 

“And,” Roman continued, a bit softer. “I’m very sorry for raising my voice at you. I didn’t even realize, I...I overreacted. And I’m sorry.” 

“I’m pretty sure I yelled first, Princey,” Virgil said. “I was an ass. And I didn’t mean it, either. The video...wasn't stupid. It was just...I was stressed and I freaked out. Bad day, I guess.” 

Roman moved one hand to start running his fingers through Virgil’s hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp, and Virgil’s eyelids fluttered at the blissful feeling. “What’s bothering you, Love?” 

Dammit. Roman really knew how to break down his defenses. 

“I- I guess the idea of making... _us_ public is...it just stresses me out sometimes. I’ve known you wanted to for a while and I’ve been stupidly anxious about it. I should have told you.” 

Roman was silent a moment, never stilling the movement of his fingers, and Virgil could practically hear the gears turning in his head. 

“You...you know I’d never force you to do that video, right? Whether you needed more time, or you never wanted to do it at all, I wouldn’t have been upset with you.” 

Roman was always unbelievably patient with him. He had a temper sometimes, they both did, but he was more than willing to take things as slow as Virgil needed. Anything to make him comfortable. 

With Roman, Virgil had never felt more safe in his life. Feeling pressured hadn’t been the issue at all. 

“I know you wouldn’t,” he said gently. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Can I...ask why it upsets you so much?” 

“I just…” And really, what else was there to say but the blatant truth? “I just still can’t believe that I’m with you. That you like _me._ Out of _anyone_.” 

The hand in his hair slowed, just for a moment, and he could almost picture Princey’s puzzled expression. “I’m...not following.” 

“You deserve the world, Roman,” Virgil said. “And I want to give that to you because...because I- I love you. And I just get it into my head that if people find out we’re together...they’ll see how much better you deserve. Because you _should_ have _everything_ and you...you got me. And I know you’re ok with that, but I just worry that if enough people tell you to leave you’ll realize you--” 

He was abruptly cut off by Roman’s lips over his own, the Prince suddenly on top of him with one hand still behind Virgil’s head, the other tilting his chin upwards. 

Obviously they’d kissed countless times before, but to Virgil each time felt like the first all over again. He didn’t think he would ever get used to this feeling, fiery warmth that spread through his body, the way he practically came undone when Roman brushed his lips, everything perfectly at peace when they fit together. 

Roman pulled away, cheeks flushed as he looked down at Virgil’s equally red face, their noses almost touching. 

“I love you.” 

It was said suddenly, with so much force and desperation, and Virgil blinked, momentarily caught completely off guard. “I- thank you? I love you too, but--” 

He stopped when Roman was suddenly pressing a kiss to his forehead, pulling away a few seconds later with another hushed “I love you.” 

“Roman--” 

Roman kept going like that, pressing meaningful, gentle kisses to almost every inch of Virgil’s face, cradling his jaw like something delicate. With each kiss Prince would whisper another soft, “I love you,” just loud enough for Virgil to hear. 

When he was done he didn’t go far, warm hands still delicately framing Virgil’s face, looking down at him with what could only be described as awe. 

“God, I love you,” Roman said again, and Virgil was almost positive his face was the color of the Prince's sash by now. “Virgil, I’m happier than I’ve ever been when I’m with you. You know that, right?”

“I...I guess, but--” 

Roman pressed another quick kiss to his lips, and he _clearly_ wasn’t expecting a back and forth discussion seeing as Virgil was far too flustered to form coherent answers. 

“I’m supposed to be the sappy one, you know,” Roman said when he pulled away with a smirk, the smile quickly dropping into something more serious. “ _You_ are my world, darling. I _do_ have everything. Because I have _you_. I wouldn’t give this up for anything, and a stupid comment from a jealous idiot who has no _idea_ how beautiful you are won’t ever change that. Do you understand?” 

For a moment, Virgil couldn’t bring himself to speak, the words getting jumbled and caught up in his tightening throat. Roman’s voice was swirling around his head, forcing the dark anxious thoughts to finally retreat, replaced only with overwhelming love and lighthearted giddiness. 

It was a wonder Virgil had any tears left to cry, but suddenly his vision was blurring and Roman’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“Shit, I’m sorry, I just...I- I thought--” 

It was Virgil’s turn to cut Roman off with a kiss, this one a bit more sloppy and desperate as he grabbed Roman’s collar and dragged him back down, but he savored the feeling all the same. 

When it was over, Roman was watching him with wide eyes, brimming with hope and worry, and Virgil found himself smiling. 

“You dork,” he muttered, and Roman instantly relaxed. “I’m not...good at this like you are but...me too. All of that. You...you’re perfect, Roman. I don’t know what I did right to deserve you.” 

“You think I don’t wonder how I got lucky enough for you to love me?” Roman asked, smiling when Virgil carefully reached up to wipe away the Prince’s own tears. “I’m not letting go of this, Stormcloud. Unless...unless you ever change your mind.” 

Virgil moved to wrap his arms around Roman, guiding him back down until he was laid against his chest, the Prince’s head rested comfortably on his shoulder, the weight warm and grounding. 

“Not a chance, Princey,” he said, closing his eyes for a moment just to listen to Roman’s breathing. “We can film the video.” 

He felt Roman freeze, just for a second. “I- really?” 

“Yeah.” Somehow, the idea wasn’t quite as terrifying as it had been before. “Just...maybe in a few days, if that’s ok.” 

“Of course!” Roman exclaimed, and Virgil could hear the excitement in his voice. “We can do it whenever you’re ready.”

“Maybe we could...plan it out a bit more tomorrow. Work on a more concrete script.”

“Good idea,” Roman agreed. Reaching over to take Virgil’s hand. “I suppose I got a little carried away in my excitement. I shouldn’t have dragged you into a video like that...I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” 

“And I’m sorry for being an asshole about it,” Virgil said. “I should have just talked to you. I’m still not...great at telling people when somethings bothering me.” 

“Your comfort is my top priority. Always. Never be afraid to tell me these things, Virgil. How else am I supposed to protect you?” 

Virgil scoffed, this time light and good natured, and Roman chuckled along with him. “Protecting you is _my_ job, Ro. But...but I will. I promise.” 

“I know it’s not easy,” Roman said. “And it’s not your fault, I’m not angry. All I ask is that you try. I’m always going to be here.” 

Roman had said that before, of course, he knew where Virgil’s fears and insecurities stemmed from. 

But now, the two of them wrapped in each other's arms, it was the first time Virgil had ever been able to believe the words without hesitation, the doubts completely silent.

He listened to Roman’s breaths slow and even out, felt him relax completely against Virgil’s chest, the anxious side still wide awake despite his exhaustion. 

“I love you too, by the way,” he whispered when he was fairly certain Roman had fallen asleep. “So, _so_ much. I wish I was better at saying it.” 

Roman said nothing, but Virgil felt him squeeze his hand and run his thumb along his knuckles, a silent communication somehow letting Virgil know that it was ok, that they were both learning. 

Virgil smiled and closed his eyes, completely at ease in the Prince’s hold. And he realized, just before he succumbed to sleep, that a small part of him was actually looking forward to that video. 

Honestly, how could he not if it meant he would see Roman smile at him?

**Author's Note:**

> No I'm not lonely and compensating through writing what are you talking about-


End file.
